Electrical installers work on sheet metal construction such as electrical boxes and are required to drive screws in pre-threaded screw holes in the sheet metal construction. The drywall construction putty however often plugged the screw holes. The screw holes might also be paint-filled or otherwise gunk-filled. The electrical worker must then first rethread the screw holes. Further, the electrical worker may only carry screws of a larger size than the pre-threaded screw hole, and must then tap a larger hole. These impediments required the electrical installer to carry several tools including screwdrivers, rethreaders and tapping tools.
It was also known in the electrical installer's art to use a "Tri-tap" which was a hand tool having three increasingly sized tapping heads integrally formed at the distal end. It was also known to provide loose tapping bits for assembly in a drive chuck or in a receiving end of a hand tool. The electrical installer also carried screwdrivers and nut drivers for electrical field commonly sized screws and nuts. The electrical installer desired a more practical and efficient solution.